Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell (Video)
| next = }} Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell is a film by Marvel Animation. It features Hulk teaming up with Doctor Strange to fight Nightmare. Background Fred Tatasciore returns to voice Hulk. He said of the film, "What’s amazing about it is, Hulk and Doctor Strange are friends...Hulk and Banner are separated by magic and they have to deal with each other...and a very frightening, amazing villain — Nightmare...it’s very creepy...it’s a very Halloween kind of film." The film was screened at the 2016 New York Comic Con. At the Marvel Animation panel that discussed the film the day before, Tatasciore and a young fan from the audience read a deleted scene of Hulk interacting with a pizza guy.NYCC Live! Marvel Animation Panel Ft. Ultimate Spider-Man, GotG and More at CBR The film was released on Digital HD on October 21st, 2016. The title comes from a 1970s comic series of the same name. It was a throwback to the horror and monster comics of the 1930s and featured various monster characters. Cast : Video Reviews Lan Pitts of Newsarama gave the film a six out of ten. He thought that releasing the film around Halloween was perfect for the cast of characters since children would soon begin trick-or-treating. He noted that the animation team made the film look slightly more edgy than the televised series though the story structure was similar to the them. He claimed it was perfect for the desired younger demographic but felt more mature audiences will be waiting till it's over. He felt that each scene began a new subplot that was quickly resolved and a lack of dramatic tension as characters act like the previous event didn't happen. He did praise the voice acting. He thought Tatasciore and O'Brien, since they have performed both roles numerous times before, had gotten the hang of their characters. He felt Waterson was doing a good Mark Hamill impression. He thought the rest of the cast was fine but none of them stood out. He noted that while the film is part of the Marvel Animation Universe it was its own self-contained story, claiming it was good on its own but was not anything new. He liked that fighting Nightmare was a throwback to Doctor Strange's first film but thought Hulk was lost in his own self-titled film. He also felt the conflict between Bruce and Hulk had been seen before. He thought the scene where Bruce dons the Hulkbuster armor to fight Hulk was fun, but he wished to see more of the science versus magic aspect that Strange and Bruce keep arguing over. "Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell is absolutely kid-friendly even with some gross-out moments involving Sitwell’s zombie-isms, has a some great animation to it, and having something superhero-related to watch for Halloween is always a plus. However, it felt so weighed down by some needless dialog and weak pacing that it feels so much longer than it is. There’s definitely a solid 45-minute episode of in this that could have easily worked better."Best Shots Advance Review: HULK - WHERE MONSTERS DWELL Animated Movie at Newsarama References Category:Hulk: Where Monsters Dwell Category:Marvel Animation Universe Category:Video